Kierkan
Kierkan was a powerful dark Alchemist. He used metaphysical tools to transform one substance into another. However, his specialty was creating Life Essences that he uses to possess the living. He creates very well-formed, highly advanced essences often endowed with his own mental attributes that can possess even the most powerful magical being, so advanced they sometimes develop personalities of their own. He can remove an essence from a body on his own and can call it back into his Essence Bearer. Kierkan also possesses the innate ability to bring the dead back to life. History Terra Although unknown when exactly she was made, Terra was Kierkan's own masterpiece. It is presumed that Kierkan had killed a innocent mortal women, in order to house Terra's spirit in. However, Terra was also made with his blood, which also gave her every power Kierkan had which in the end had disastrous results. Terra eventually freed herself from his liar, by stabbing herself into the stomach and therefor releasing her spirit. However, unknown to Kierkan her spirit had taken up a new home, in a passing businessman in order for Terra to find the home of the Halliwell sisters. Revenge Kierkan eventually tracks down the businessman after Terra had killed him and possessed Piper Halliwell, a charmed one. He brings him back to life with a spell that forces the dead man's soul back into his corpse. Kierkan then interrogates the man until he tells him where Terra is now hiding and in whom she is possessing. When he gets the answer he's came for, he says a spell that removes the man's soul killing him instantly, again. Vanquish When Kierkan arrives at the manor, Terra has already informed Prue and Phoebe about the Alchemist and provided them with the Power of Three Spell for the vanquish. Before dying in flames, Kierkan drops the essence bearer and tells the sisters he could have helped them vanquish Terra. Appendices Kierkan :is the most powerful Alchemist known :to exist and he has often used his :expertise to disrupt the natural order :for his own destructive missions. :Even though many Witches are :capable of defeating Alchemist :demons, only the Power of Three :has the might to eliminate Kierkan. : :When seeking to Vanquish an Alchemist :Demon use the following Spell: : :Let Flesh be Flesh, and Bone be Bone :the Alchemist shall transform none. :Cruel Scientist of Evil Born :with these words face the Fire's Scorn. KierkanPage.jpg KierkanPageSold_1.jpg KierkanPageSold_2.jpg Spells Resurrecting Spell :Caducas Exanimas Vita Ethos Anima. Image:KierkanPiper.jpg Image:KierkanDead.jpg Notes * Kierkan's entry in the Book of Shadows was believed to be a Kazis entry. Dan Haberkorn, however, stated that the entry was about the alchemist Kierkan. * In the end however, Kierkan tries to aid the sisters in destroying Terra but is ultimately destroyed before he could alert them that she possessed Piper. * Rainn Wilson told on "Late Night with Jimmy Fallon" that he would love to redo the role of Kierkan. He said it is one of his weaker performances. He got a chance to redo his role on Late Night; specifically his first scene from the episode. Jimmy Fallon said the lines of Terra. You can see it all here. Appearances Kierkan appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 3 :Coyote Piper Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Book of Shadows entries